Navyforce and Navyforce grandpa
"We.. can't be gone.... there must be some survivors! I refuse to accept this!"~Navy Grandpa The Navyforce For now it is a myth, no one has seen it, airforce son beleives he has seen it but it is not sure if it is true, the TF2BT are thinking to go to england and investigate the time where he saw the first seen of the navyforce, Navyforce are fast when it comes to water, they can take down most enemies or food sources by it. The reason why you don't see them in war with others is beacuse they only fight when necessary, and stand by their allies proudly. Although, their population is almost at zero, repopulation might take a while, maybe a couple of weeks or months. One rumor says that the Navyforce are from, another dimension, where Airforce Great Grandpa never died, making Airforce Grandpa not so vengeful, that he had another son, that abruptly disliked the rocket jump lifestyle, and he prefered the Medibird better, and so he evolved, very quickly, to be a powerful battle-medic, and ruler. Navy Grandpa does not want Airforce Grandpa to know he is Navy's dad, as he is afraid that Airforce will reject him as a son. Food Sources Fish- Yes, as normal as it sounds, their favorite food is fish. But they do eat other things, but they highly would choose fish over a Shpeecrab. Demomissile- As the Navyforce were dragging it to a home they sniffed it and the smell for the Navyforce was satisfying for him, as there were no fish nearby. On his way back the Demomissile didn't have eyes and one of his legs were gone. Now the Demomissile is in the Navyforce's stomach. SpheeCrabs- Sphee crabs were at a pool chilling like a sphee would, until something might have sniffed it out, a witness said;" All I did was go and get a soda for the sphee, 25 seconds later half the pool was dyed in his own blood." Enemies Groundforce species- One of the most hated in the navyforce is the groundforce, not only when they killed navyforce grandpa's own son and father, and burnt down their house, a Groundforce stole his meal in his house leaving Navyforce Grandpa starving for four months. Demomissile species- A Navyforce was minding his own buisness until he felt the air a bit more faster behind him, a Demomissile was going to hit him (First hit from a Demomissile will cause major injuries) As soon as the Demomissile was close to come for a landing and hit him, the Navyforce grabbed his wrists and broke them, then the Navyforce bashed his skull two times. The Demomissile was dragged to the nearest home of the Navyforce and the Navyforce ate it. Arch Enemies Groundforce Grandpa- Groundforce grandpa did one of the most things that was cruel and remembered in navyforce grandpa's head: He burnt down his house, leaving his son and father mistakingly in the house, all he could do is look at the house and hear his cries. He has always longed to be in this realm of reality, as his father is still alive, but Navy's son does not exist, so he still mourns over that. Allies Hoovydiles- The Navyforce's population was nearly 2 which was not a great start for them, it'll have greater chance to lose in battle quicker. Until they found hoovydiles having similar habitats and ways of living. The navyforce knew it was a great idea to make alliance. SewerMedics- Navyforce grandpa was soon to die from a Airforce until a sewermedic grabs his back and threw him into the pond atleast 10 ft below and gave remains to Navy for alliance, he took the offer and further on they became allies. Medibirds- Their commoness lies at the rivers, where the medibirds and Navyforces converse, but not much beyond that. Requirements Standard Navyforce-to find out if the myth is real then reaserch is going to be involved Extra - The founding -A large lightning storm is surging outside- -Presses the keypad in the phone booth while waiting inside- Airforce Grandpa: Airforce Base Commander Speaking, who is this? Airforce son: Oh, hey it's me your son. Airforce Grandpa: Ah! Hey How is it there in England? Airforce son: Eh...It's rainy here right now, but the mission you sent me here for was a peace of cake.. Airforce grandpa: Man, I thought it will be a hard solo mission going inside one of the demo missile's base Airforce son: I learned from the best. -Airforce grandpa chuckles- Airforce son: So..how is the fellow force doing? Airforce Grandpa: Oh we are in a lunch break. Or half of us. Airforce son: Why half? Airforce Grandpa: Someone has to defend or patrol the base. -Airforce Victor yells in the background in the lunch room- Airforce son: What's going on back there, sounds like victor. Airforce Grandpa: Well, Lerd stole, Victor's burger he got from a amazing burger stand, they make really good burgers. Airforce son: Well now I am starving. -Airforce son looks to his left and sees an airport as a plane lands- Airforce Grandpa: Got the briefcase? Airforce son: Yup, it's right here in my hands. - Large lightning strikes, all in one condensed space it seems- -Airforce son looks at the point of lightning to see a bulky figure, steaming as though the lightning brought him- Airforce son: Well I got to go.... see yea next morning. -He squints harder to make out the figure- Airforce Grandpa: Yea, see yea. -Airforce son hangs up then gets out of the phone booth to go closer- Airforce Son: What the f.... -A flash of lighting appears showing the figure's face, illuminating bushy white hair and a moustache- Airforce Son: OH CRAP! -The unknown figure runs after Airforce son when gets out of the pond- -Airforce son turns around slowly then rocket jumps to the airport safely- -Airforce son looks back and the figure looks at him for 10 seconds then heads back- Airforce son: I must tell Grandpa about this...